The present invention relates to liquid transferring devices, and more particularly to a novel fluid pump which includes a rotary plunger and a rectangular slider transversely sliding about a guide groove in the pump perpendicular to the plunger. Their coactions repeatedly and alternately dispatch the fluid in an annular channel in the pump and in cooperation with the pairs of check valves which control the fluid orientation so as to suck and synchroneously discharge the liquid material from one container to another.
Typical liquid tranferring devices include generally a gear pump, a vane pump or a plunger pump which have their common disadvantages of greater vibration and noise and easpecially high abrasion ratio caused by a lateral component of force.
To obviate above disadvantages, my previous U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/727,270, filed Oct. 8, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,224, provides a rotary plunger coacting with a perpendicular transverse elongate slider sliding about a circular chamber in the pump for obtaining a circulate fluid in the pump to transfer the liquid material from one container to another so as to reduce the vibration and the noise and obviate the lateral component of force in the pump in order to promote its efficiency. However, the components adapted therein are slightly complicated and couldn't reduce the cost to manufacture.